After love comes more
by Mariko014
Summary: Incest warning! Hidashi fic, with frickfracking, You have been warned! After they see each other naked the lust hit them, and they make love to each other for the first time.


It's 5 in the morning when Tadashi's alarm clock goes off. Quickly he turns it off, trying not to wake Hiro.

He walks to the table in the room with a stack of his and Hiro's clothes.  
He looks over at the sleeping Hiro and smiles. Trying not to make too much noise, he stubbed his toe to the table. "Ouch!" He quickly looks over at Hiro to see is he's still asleep.  
Luckily Hiro is still sleeping and Tadashi tries to grab one of his shirts from the stack of clothes.  
He finally has his clothes and turns around. He smiles one last time at Hiro and trips over one of Hiro's figurines.

Tadashi screams when he hits his head on the ground. "Huh?" Hiro has awoken and looks at Tadashi who's still laying on the ground.

"T-Tadashi… what happened?" He gets out of bed and pokes Tadashi. "I'm fine, Hiro.. just leave me here and go to sleep." Tadashi replied.  
Tadashi rises from the floor and pats Hiro's head. "It's to early."  
Hiro walks to his bed and sits down. "I'm awake now anyway." Hiro says.  
Tadashi undresses and walks to the closet butt naked. "Have you seen my underwear?" He asks Hiro. Hiro looks a little confused, "how should I know where your underwear is?" He says sarcasticly.  
Tadashi looks at Hiro and walks back to the stack of clothes.  
He searches for his undewear without any luck. "Did you put it in your closet?" He asks Hiro.  
"Why would I do that?" Hiro answers. At that moment Hiro looks at Tadashi's chest. -_That's pretty hot_\- Hiro quickly pats his cheeks. -_Where does that thought come from?_\- Hiro blushes a little and he looks at his brother from the corner of his eye.  
Tadashi is still looking for his underwear and walks to Hiro's closet. "Ha!" He says "What does my underwear in your closet?"  
For some reason is Hiro blushing, he doesn't know why. -_Why is this, why am I having this weird feeling in my tummy?_-  
Hiro grabs a hold of his pyjama shirt and pulls it over his head. "I'm also getting dressed." He says. Tadashi looks a little confused at Hiro.  
Hiro smiles and undoes his pyjama pants. Tadashi looks at Hiro's chest and blushes.  
He turns to Hiro and watches Hiro from top to toes. "W-why are you getting undressed?"

"You are also getting dressed right?" Hiro replies.  
Hiro's eyes lowers a little towards Tadashi's junk. -_Why am I looking at that?_\- Hiro thinks.  
Tadashi doesn't notice Hiro's eyes staring at his junk. "Why aren't you getting dressed?" Tadashi asks. Hiro blushes, turns around and undoes his boxer.

The soft buttcheeks of Hiro makes Tadashi blush. -_I wonder how they feel like.._\- Tadashi thinks. At that thought he slaps his face. "Why did you do that Tadashi?" Hiro asks.  
Tadashi covers his blushing face with his hands and looks at Hiro's junk. -_It's so small_-  
Both naked are they looking at each other. Hiro's head is bright red and he touches Tadashi's chest. "Why do you have hair there." Hiro points to Tadashi's belly button.  
Tadashi blushes intense and pats Hiro's head. "When you're older you'll also get this."  
Hiro smiles and he touches Tadashi's sexy hair.  
"Why are you doing that?" Tadashi asks. Hiro doesn't know what to say and turns around.  
"No don't, I don't mind!" Tadashi says.  
Hiro looks over his shoulder at Tadashi and smiles.  
His smile makes Tadashi's pleasure stick rise and Tadashi blushes intensely trying to hide it.  
"What the matter?" Hiro asks. Tadashi lift his hands to shush at Hiro. "Why is it so big?" Hiro asks looking at the hard pleasure stick.  
Tadashi facepalms. "Didn't you get sex ed in highschool?"  
Hiro looks at Tadashi. "I did, but it was boring." -_of course he remembers, he knows this things and even looked it up on the internet. But Tadashi can't know_-

"Boring?" Tadashi looks at Hiro. "I know you don't find it boring."  
Hiro blushes and sits on his bed. "Allright… I know why." He admits.  
He glances at his brother's pleasure stick. -_I want to touch it_\- He thinks. The glance turns into staring and soon Hiro's pleasure stick rises as well.  
Tadashi notices it and smiles a little. "Are you getting hard because of me?" He asks.  
Hiro's head has never been this red before. "I-I...I don't know."  
Tadashi is getting really horny and he is a little ashamed of it. "Well… I think I am like this because of you." he says.  
Hiro is surprised my his brothers answer. "Are you.. you know…. horny?" He asks.  
Tadashi nods. He walks over to Hiro and sits next to him.  
Both hard as can be. Tadashi moves his face to Hiro and kisses him softly on the lips.  
Hiro feels his brothers lips on his and is a little startled. -_What is this sensation, I like it_\- He thinks.  
Tadashi starts french kissing Hiro and Hiro returns it. Their kissing get's really intense and Tadashi's lift Hiro on his lap. Hiro kisses Tadashi back.  
Tadashi can't handle this and holds Hiro very tightly. Suddenly Hiro breaks the kiss and pushes Tadashi on the bed.  
He french kisses his brother again and moves his fingers through Tadashi's hair.  
Tadashi enjoys it and moves his hands towards Hiro's pleasure stick. He pokes it and grabs it.  
Slowly he starts to jerk off Hiro. Hiro moans. -W-what is this, it never feels this good when I'm doing it.- He thinks.

Hiro breaks the kiss and moans. He sits straight up and enjoys every stroke Tadashi gives him. "C-continue please!" Hiro begs Tadashi. Tadashi keeps jerking off Hiro.  
Suddenly Hiro moans really loud and comes. The cum get's over Tadashi's hand and belly.  
Hiro looks at his brother and moves back to kissing.  
They kiss again, but Tadashi wants more. Slowly Tadashi moves his finger to Hiro's butt and starts squeezing Hiro's butt cheeks. "Aaah!" Hiro moans.  
Tadashi trows Hiro off him and goes to his night stand. Hiro lies on the bed waiting for his brother to retun to him. Tadashi returns with a bottle of lube and places it next to Hiro on the bed. "I want you." Tadashi says.  
Hiro blushes and nods. "I want you too Tadashi." He smiles and grabs the bottle of lube.  
"Do what you want." Hiro says giving Tadashi the bottle of lube.  
Tadashi is a little surprised. "Are you sure?" He asks. Hiro nods and he spreads his legs.  
Tadashi puts lube on his finger and he starts fingering Hiro.  
Hiro moans while Tadashi moves a little quicker. "Do you like it?" Tadashi asks.  
Hiro nods. Tadashi smiles and pulls out his finger. "Are you ready for something bigger?" Tadashi asks.  
Hiro kisses Tadashi and whispers. "Take me, Tadashi."  
Tadashi smiles and he soaks his pleasure stick and Hiro's butthole with the lube.  
Carefully he presses his pleasure stick againts Hiro's butt. "I'm sorry if it hurts." Tadashi says before the pushes his pleasure stick inside Hiro.  
Hiro screams of the pain. "It hurts" He says.  
Tadashi stops with moving and kisses Hiro. "I'm sorry.. I'll try to be more careful."  
Hiro nods and blows an air kiss at Tadashi. Carefully Tadashi begins to move again.  
It still hurts for Hiro but the pleasure is getting bigger.  
Hiro starts to moan. "It feels nice, but still a little painful." Hiro says.  
"I'm sorry" Tadashi replies, but he keeps moving.  
Hiro's moaning gets louder and louder and Tadashi takes his brother with every move harder and harder.  
Tadashi moans silently compared to Hiro's almost screaming. "I love you, Hiro" He says.  
Taking Hiro harder and harder, the sweat drops falling of his face on Hiro.  
The fucking is intense and they both love it, they have finally become one.  
The lust, the love, this isn't something brothers normally do with each other, but they don't care.  
The strokes are getting quicker and hotter. "I think I'm coming." Tadashi moans.  
Hiro is unable to say anything, he just feels the pleasure whiping his mind blank.  
Tadashi moans and takes Hiro on it's hardest. "I'm coming!"  
He comes in Hiro. "D-did you enjoy it?" Tadashi asks. Hiro nods and waits patiently for Tadashi to pull out.  
Slowly Tadashi pulls his pleasure stick out Hiro.  
Hiro feels Tadashi's cum coming out of his butt. The cum drips from his butt cheeks on the bed.  
Hiro falls on the bed, he is exhausted from the activity. "That… was awesome" Hiro says.  
Tadashi smiles at Hiro and Kisses him. "I also liked it." He winks and starts cleaning Hiro's butt.  
While he cleans it, he realises what he has done. -_I did my own brother_\- Tadashi feels regret.  
He looks at the face of his brother. -_How could I've done this?_-  
Tadashi walks to his clothes and dresses himself. He just took his brother, and if that wasn't bad enough, his brother is a minor. He did a minor who is his brother, he took his brothers virginity as well..  
He retreads to his part of the room and sits on his bed. "How could I have done this?" He whispers to himself.  
Hiro Lies on his bed and realises what they've just done. -_We can never return to be normal brothers_-

They both don't know how to handle this. They did each other, Tadashi tooks Hiro's virginity and Hiro accepted it.  
They both lay on their bed thinking about the things they just did.  
Tadashi packs his bag and walks out of the room unable to look at Hiro.  
Hiro watches his brother leave the room and starts to cry. -_We can never be the same again_-  
Both don't know how to handle it, how could this have happend? That's all they can think about. Hiro tries to focus more on his robot making while Tadashi works 24/7 in his lab.  
Both now that what they did was wrong, but they still think about each other romantically.

The end.


End file.
